Unexpected Situations
by Ashton-Hernandez690
Summary: Well... Bard gets himself stuck in the chimney. Finnian meanwhile has a crush on the chef and one thing ends up leading to another... Unexpectedly.


"Aye! Finny! Get y'self over here I need ya!" Came his enchanting voice.

Finnian had spent all morning outside in the garden. He trimmed the hedges, watered plants and even got a chance to chat with some of the animals that happened to come around and sing with the birds as they perched ever so comfortably on his shoulder. Yeah he was acquainted too with the animals. They were his closest friends and he mostly turned to them when he had a problem. They kept his secrets and always helped him out when he needed it. Oh boy did he have a problem today... He was in love... His daydreaming kept distracting him from his chores and it was driving him crazy! Finny had an enormous crush on the manor's chef Bardroy. He loved him so much it hurt... It was almost maddening.

He was just... Perfect... His hair was perfect. His voice was perfect. His scent was perfect. His everything was perfect! Everything in Finnian's eyes was... Perfect. The only ones that knew about his crush were his animal friends. Tanaka knew about it too but he wasn't in a position to tell anyone anything at the moment. The gardener lets out a love struck sigh and he stands up, leaving the shade of the tree he was previously sitting beneath. Now why would Bard need his help? No matter... Just knowing he would get to spend time with that dreamy chef was all the motivation he needed!

"Coming!" He called cheerfully. Finnian takes off in the direction he heard Bard's voice coming from.

When he enters the house Finny was a bit surprised to see Bard in the chimney. Well, not in the chimney but half of him... Was in the chimney. Half of him standing in the fireplace and the other half was... Nevermind! It appeared that he was stuck. But Finnian could help! He dashed over to the fireplace and gets down to pop right back up in front of him. He offered Bard a smile but right now it didn't look like Bard was too happy. The two staff members were pressed extremely close together and Finny could feel his cheeks warming up. The man before him struggled, cursing under his breath. And it only took a moment... Finnian was stuck too.

"Blimey." He says, looking at the gardener. "I told ya to c'mere. Not to get trapped in 'ere wit me! Now 'oh we sposed'a get outta this?"

"Sorry! I was trying to umm... I wasn't thinking..." Finny looks away bashfully. "I'm sorry..."

"It's ok." Replied Bardroy. He squirmed about for a bit while he spoke. Truth be told... He didn't mind at all Finnian was stuck here with him And he was absolutely adorable when flustered.

Finnian was trying to think of a solution. As Bard squirmed he could feel... Certain parts brushing against others. But! He got an idea! "H-hey..." He stuttered. "I think I know how we can get out of here."

"Spit it out then!" Bard shouts, a hint of impatience in his voice.

Finnian blushed and he bit his lip. "O-ok... Just don't... Don't freak out or anything..." Bart was just about to ask why he shouldn't "freak out" but with the smaller of the two starting to press himself closer to him than he already was made him blush. Finnian wraps his legs around Bardroy's waist, slipping a bit. Taking a breath Bard placed his hands beneath the gardener's thigh's to hold him upright and in place. He saw the pink hue on his cheeks and he had to admit it was rather cute. He mentally scolded himself. Now was not the time to let such small things get in the way of what was going on now. When Finny was comfortable he was ready to continue.

"What's next?" The chef asked him.

Finny averts his eyes from Bard's gaze. "You j-just... Have to relax and trust me... D-don't freak out..."

"Finny..." Bard leans in toward Finnian. His lips brushing softly over the smaller man's. "I 'aven't freaked out yet... Go on." He bounced Finnian up to keep him balanced, satisfied with his blush and startled gasp.

Hesitantly Finnian's arms wrap themselves around Bardroy's neck. He noticed Bard was blushing. It was... Not cute but... Sweet. He knew from the kiss that he had some chance with his crush and that made him smile wider. No time to think about such things now... Finnian sucked in a breath and he started rocking his hips, shifting his weight to his lower half. Bard's eyes go wide! Finny told him not to freak out but how could he not?! He was grinding on his groin! The chef felt himself getting hard. Shit! His eyes close. He hoped to god Finny wouldn't notice!

Oh... He noticed... In all honesty Finny was experiencing such a guilty pleasure. The feeling of Bard's erection pressed and rubbing against his arse was something he found quite pleasurable. In the most inconspicuous way he could Finny casually rocked his hips faster. And... The rougher his movements were the more way was given. The two were starting to slide down the chimney! Not a second after he felt Bard responding. He just couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't let Finny do all the work. He started bucking his hips up into Finnian's clothed backside. Finny bites his lip to suppress a moan that already escaped his throat and pressed down on Bard again.

"Are ya sure it's workin'? Bard pants as more heat rushed to his cheeks... And pants.

Finnian nods, moaning softly. "Mmnm! Ah... Y-yes I-it ah! It is..." He released another moan, burying his face in the crook of Bard's neck.

It was working... Finnian started bouncing on Bardroy's crotch. Now he had no control over his body and the moans and gasps that were now constantly leaving his lips. The chef smirked a bit, pulling the other in for a kiss. With one final push they tumbled out of the chimney. Finny was straddling Bard, lips still connected. Both were panting. Both were blushing. Lips crashed. Tongues danced. Hands roamed. Then Bard picked Finnian up. He pulled his lips away and... Sees May-Rin.

"S-so... Th-that's where you two 'ave been a-all mornin'..."


End file.
